A hybrid integrated circuit device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is an example of a conventional electronic device. The hybrid integrated circuit device includes components such as a circuit substrate made of aluminum, a circuit element fixed to a conductive pattern provided on a surface of the circuit substrate, and sealing resin made of thermosetting resin that covers by transfer molding with exposure of at least a rear surface of the circuit substrate through the sealing resin. A thermal expansion coefficient of the sealing resin of the hybrid integrated circuit device is made smaller than a thermal expansion coefficient of the circuit substrate to prevent a bend of the circuit substrate in an after-cure step. In addition, a linear expansion coefficient of the sealing resin of the hybrid integrated circuit device is set in a range from 15×10−6/° C. to 23×10−6/° C. in a state mixed with fillers.